parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Train Chase - Thomas 2 - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the train chase in Thomas 2 for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Edward as Globox *Harold as Murfy *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *828, 5025, 80105, Braeriach, E.V. Cooper Engineer, 116, 45488, 45460, Loch Ness, Loch Luichart, Ben Clebrig, 0-4-0STE, 4-4-0, 5015, 6875, 62256, and 59 as The Trains *Duncan, Dennis, Paxton, S.C.Ruffey, The Spiteful Breakvan, Smudger, Diesel 10, and Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Magician, Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey, Ninjaws, Axel, Foutch, Andre, Mr. Dark, and Reflux the Knaaren *Frollo's Guards as The Pirates *Rosie as Tily *Tillie as Carmen the Whale *Jiminy Cricket, Figaro, Cleo, Kanga, Rabbit, Tigger, Donald Duck, Adult Bambi, Pinocchio, Wart, Archimedes, Roo, Lampwick, Dumbo, Mickey Mouse, Giddy, Matiarch, Prissy, Catty, Chip, Tak, Yum Yum, Buzzie, Flaps, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy, Tamaki, Children, Kyoya, Adult Faline, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Princess Aurora, The Guards, People, Winnie the Pooh, Young Bambi, Johaun, Podunk, Smurfs, Casper's Girlfriend, Tintin, Guitar Player, Asterix, Obelix, Indians, Ann, Andy, Bears, Crows, Tiger Lily, Peter Pan, Wolf, Prince of Egypt Characters, Mowgli, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Person, Whales, Animals, Eeyore, Mary Poppins, Michael, Jane, Anime People, Disney Characters, and Other Characters as The Passengers Transcript *Edward: Ha-ha! I shall triumph again. (rides a motorcar, and drives away to a horse, but crashes the car into the sea, then laughs) Edward! Oh, boy! You are a marvel! (laughs, and hops onto a horse, but hears a train whistle blowing in a distance. He leaps on a horse that takes him to a station where some trains are waiting. There are three platforms at the first station, except for the other one, which has two platforms, the other that has a station next to a siding, and the other that leads to the next station far away) Uh, can I have a ticket to the Fairy Council, please? *Harold: That'll be first class travel. *Edward: Argh! Oh no! Thomas's weapons! I've got it with my own weapons! Oh! I haven't got any money! *Harold: Stand away from the window, lad. You're holding up the other passengers! (Edward sighs and walks up to the front to find a steam engine, hauling a passenger train, which the passengers quickly scramble aboard. At the front, Edward finds an engine crew, Duck, Oliver, and Stepney, operating a waiting Caledonian 0-6-0 engine No. 828) *Edward: Oh, oh. Oh, no! Wait, wait! Don't go! (Oliver gives a toot on the whistle and pulls the regulator slowly to start the engine away) Oh, sirs! Oh, sirs! Oh, look, I'm a very poor unhappy lonely boy... and I've lost all my money! And I can't pay for a ticket and I must get home tonight. *Duck: Hmm... And got some nippers a-waiting for you, I dare say? *Edward: Oh, yes! Any mount of them! Oh dear! Oh dear! *Oliver: I'll tell you what... You agree to help us out, we'll give you a ride. *Edward: Oh, yes, yes! More lumps of coal! *Stepney: Up with you then. *Edward: Whoaa! *Narrator: As 828 sped on toward Grantown on Spey, Edward was enjoying himself about helping Thomas. *Edward: Oh, do admit it, Thomas. I am a marvel. Luck? Hmph! That doesn't come into it. (Stepney, with a coal shovel, takes a lump of coal, and shovels it into the furnace) Oh, with what brilliant skill you've managed to escape by bamboozling the prison guards. (Duck suddenly hears a whistle and looks back) With what arts especially you've wrung the heart of this clod of an engine crew. (Oliver leans over the side of the engine, shocked) Why, you're probably a credit to Sodor's railway. (another locomotive, E.V. Cooper Engineer, an Ivatt class 2mt, No. 46512, is coming up behind 828 and its passenger cars) And I'll soon come to rescue you, my friend. Soon! *Duck: Here's a run go, lonely guy. (E.V. Cooper Engineer, chasing 828 and its passenger cars, whistles, as Edward gasps) *Oliver: Don't know as how I didn't ought to stop. *Edward: Oh, no! I will confess. I am not a young lonely guy, but rather than Thomas's friend, Edward. I've just escaped from a gang of thieves, but if they capture me too... it will be chains and misery for poor, innocent me and Thomas! *Stepney: Innocent?! What was Thomas captured for? *Edward: Fighting against the pirates. (leans over the side of the Caledonian engine and sees the pursuing locomotive coming toward) *Thugs: Oi! Stop! *Duck: I ought by rights we'll turn you in. *Edward: Oh, I know. *Oliver: But we don't hold with being ordered about by some pirate thieves, not when we're on our own engine. (the engine is still chasing them) Here's the bridge approaching. *Edward: Oh! *Stepney: So, now, jump, just before. (Edward climbs up on the roof) *Duck: Right? *Edward: Yes. *Oliver: Are you ready? Now, jump! *Edward: Oh! *Stepney: JUMP! (Edward screams and jumps off the train unharmed into the sea to swim to Emily's hideout as both engines whistle into the darkness) Category:UbiSoftFan94